Character Retirement
Retirement When you’ve played a character for a while it makes sense that you want to put them to the pasture. Whether it makes sense character, plot, or you’re just not feeling them anymore. This can be done at any point but once you reach level twelve the following options and rewards become available. Make sure to post requests in the character request forum. Heroic End Did your character die in a heroic battle? Sacrificed themselves so that the party could succeed and live? This retirement choice is for you. Your heroic deeds forever remembered by your friends. Bards will sing your deeds and new adventurers idolize you. * 25 RP per ECL * Your character is written into Roatera Lore to be remembered * Discord Title: Hero of Legend Expedition Leader Are you done with adventurer work and just want to wander the continent? Want to fill out the map? Want to lead a team into the wild? This retirement choice is for you. You character will explore Roatera in a random direction at a hex a day, returning to the city once a month to restock. (Day chosen on day of retirement) * 25 RP per ECL * You become an NPC that you can roleplay in the city once an in game month * An option to unretire the character upon repayment of RP rewarded * Character receives a staff of Word of Recall to use once a month to teleport to and fro. (Returned if unretired) * Discord Title: Explorer Leadership Are you in a leadership position for a player city? Wish to retire from the constant adventuring to provide guidance to the masses? The Leadership option is for you. Your character will become an NPC you can control and continue to roleplay with. * 25 RP per ECL * You become an NPC that you can roleplay * Still able to take leadership actions for player cities. * Discord Title: Middle Management Merchant Done with the adventuring but still want to provide a service to your fellows? Have a crafting skill you wish to still share? The Merchant retirement is for you. Your character will become an NPC you can control and continue to roleplay with, including taking downtime to craft items. * 25 RP per ECL * You become an NPC that you can roleplay * Still able to take downtime to craft at 75% only * Discord Title: Fat Cat Retired Are you just done with adventuring? Just want to spend your days drinking at the bar? Or run a business? This retirement choice is for you. Your character will become an NPC you can control and continue to roleplay with. * 25 RP per ECL * You become an NPC that you can roleplay * Discord Title: Arrow to the Knee Story+ Do you love the character and want to try something fresh? Or just give the character amnesia and start over? Or maybe its a mid life crisis thing? This retirement choice is for you. Restart your character today. You can only take this option once per character. * 10 RP per ECL * Restart your character free between level 1-3, your choice * Starting gold set by WBL for your level * Keep all of your downtime businesses and organizations * Free advanced template upon approval * Keep previously purchased template slots * Discord Title: New Game+ Category:Rules